


荒原路

by nansenmunin (yksinainen)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yksinainen/pseuds/nansenmunin
Summary: 架空ABC 的末世AU。只是一个开头。





	荒原路

他们将破旧的吉普车停在路边，从置物箱里抽出一块抹布擦净了车前窗。空无一人的公路尽头，一架飞机残骸的剪影清晰地显现出来。

 

　　“这就是那架飞机坠落的地点吗？”

 

　　热安调试着GPS定位仪，再三确认了坐标之后，他将车熄火，转过身面对副驾座上的公白飞：

 

　　“应该就是了。”

 

　　“还真是一个独特而不落俗套的冰岛自驾旅游景点。”

 

　　“想象一下吧，当人类消失之后，这架飞机就像文明的纪念碑一样永远屹立于北极的荒原之上。”

 

　　“飞机，纪念碑？”

 

　　“它是人类超越自然的造物，是文明的纪念碑，但纪念碑本身并不代表永恒的，纪念碑是人类发明出的强行对抗时间的工具。说不定这架飞机哪天就真爆炸了也是有可能的。”

 

　　“爆炸……你的意思是，在我们观测到之前，爆炸的概率也存在于它的波函数之中吗？”

 

　　热安没有正面回答公白飞的问题，他拿出了ABC朋友会赠予他的相机，调好光圈，长镜头对准天边黄昏的余烬。

 

　　“如果世界本身就是柏拉图的洞穴呢，我们在穹顶之下谈论未来，而未来之于我们只是一个投射于当代的幻影。你会用量子力学的方程计算微观粒子的可能的动向，或者天体的运动——没错，其实不管在文学中还是科学中，微观和宏观是那么相似。而我会将社会本身视作种群加以观测，根据统计和数据建立去模型。但是在一件事情发生之前，所有的推测都只是概率的分布，然后新的世界就从数字中产生，或者说，在最高理性的安排下产生。”

 

　　“作为一个社会学专业毕业生，你的世界观竟然还停留在中世纪之前。你居然还相信统一的最高理性的存在。”

 

　　“所以我同时修了一个古典学的学位。”热安按下快门之后收起相机，“好啦，就像古人说的，CARPE HORAS，珍惜时间，让我们开近一点，离那架飞机再近一点。”

 

　 “你确定你今天还能开车？”

 

　　“如果你想开的话。”热安将车钥匙拔出来递给公白飞，他们越过挂档杆艰难地互换了位置，公白飞将车启动，踩下油门。

 

　　“我以前不知道你还相信乌托邦的存在。”

 

　　“信信无妨，尤其是在现在这样的大环境下，我需要回视我们的先人和过去的文明，什么媒介都好，哲学，编年史，文学和诗歌，虽说诗歌已经不合时宜。。”热安拧开公白飞没有喝完的矿泉水，“再说我怎么说还算是半个诗人。”

 

　　“你永远是ABC的诗人，而我永远都是你的读者。”

 

　　“ABC的诗人，就像我们延期毕业的小师弟若李是ABC的医生那样吗？”

 

　　“不，虽然我不愿意承认，但是我的学弟并不能代表ABC最高医疗水平。”

 

　　飞机残骸的黑影从地平线上一个微小的点慢慢变大了些，天空也暗下去了不少，现在正是北国的秋天，高纬度地区，下午4点的时候，夕阳就让位于夜色，厚重的云层堆积其上，但靠近地平线的地方，星星开始从云层的稀薄之处显现。

 

　　“我知道你带上了你的观星笔记本。”公白飞说。

 

　　“我知道为什么安灼拉称你是我们的向导了。”热安回答，拿出那个蓝色的笔记本，开始对着天空写写画画。

 

　　平原上黑色的火山岩和积雪开始横亘在前方，两旁只有反光柱来提示路径的存在，这意味着他们已经开上了冰岛三位数打头的荒原路。

 

　　远离文明的孤岛夜色澄澈，晚风温柔，他们依照安灼拉的指示，加速冲向那个坐标，老旧的吉普车颠簸得似乎要散架，而热安在这样严苛的条件下依旧画着他的星象图。

 

　　远方传来一阵诡异的喧嚣，像是有什么人在荒原上跑动，喊叫一样。慢慢地，像是大雪即将落下一样，厚厚的云层开始聚集，天边泛出不正常的红色，风突然刮的猛烈起来，仿佛裹挟了平原上所有的气流，一齐向他们的车打来。公白飞把油门踩到最大。

 

　　“热安，等等。”

 

　　“怎么了。”热安正拼命地摇上车窗，他怕眼睛被砂砾迷住，一直紧紧闭着。

 

　　“你看飞机那边。”公白飞指向飞机的方向。

 

　　荒原上的残骸背后突然亮的不可思议，大地震动起来，像是火山喷发的先兆。公白飞踩下刹车，在他们都还没有来得及发表评论之前，金红色的火焰笼罩了飞机，像是夜色中太阳的残骸点燃了平原，伴随着不祥的劈啪声，

 

　　“这样的小概率事件居然真的会发生！！！！！！”他们两个同时喊道，连忙调转车头向来时路开回去。背后传来震耳欲聋的爆炸声，纪念碑消失在孤岛之上。

 

　　“他们向前开了有大约四五英里才停下来，公白飞和热安互相看着灰头土脸的对方。

 

　　“你知道这并不是偶然。”

 

　　“那些人居然连失联飞机的残骸都开始清理了。”

 

　　两人交换了一致的意见。

 

　　“所以，我亲爱的诗人，现在是时候从洞穴中走出来了。”公白飞用袖口擦拭眼镜。

 

　　“去看看真正的人间。”热安回答道，弯腰捡起散落一地的星象图。他们仔细地收好相机，确保影像资料没有受到损坏之后，以每小时200公里的速度开回ABC驻扎的青年旅馆。


End file.
